


Baby, Kiss It Better

by codenametargeter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, M/M, Post-War, just two idiots in love, soft but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenametargeter/pseuds/codenametargeter
Summary: Dimitri has insecurities. Felix kisses them better.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Baby, Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> The funny thing is that I started this fic with one specific image of them in mind. And then I never actually wrote that specific image. Oops? Anyways. I just really wanted to write them being soft. So here we are.

If anyone were to ask him about it, Felix would deny it. After all, how could his favorite place in the world possibly be his king’s lap when _clearly_ there is nothing happening between them except for the business of running the kingdom? Besides, it isn’t anyone else’s business what he and Dimitri get up to in the evening in the privacy of their own quarters. Well… usually Dimitri’s quarters. He has the bigger bed and more often than not, they find themselves already there when the mood to take things further than conversation strikes. 

But that’s all beside the point.

Things that evening had started in their somewhat usual fashion. Felix and Dimitri had been in the king’s office long past sunset, arguing over the best way to settle a land dispute down in former Alliance territory. The discussion had been going nowhere and so Felix had decided to end it by pushing his way between Dimitri and the desk and kissing him. Underhanded? Yes. Effective? ...also yes. It hadn’t taken too much longer before they’d ended up retiring for the night. Felix had waited just long enough for Dimitri to drink most of his evening tea before sliding into his lap again which is where they are now.

Felix straddles Dimitri’s hips as he sits on the plush sofa, his own large hands wrapped around him to keep Felix close even if there’s no need. He’s decidedly content where he is. His thighs don’t ache anymore like they did back when they first started this several months ago. They’re used to wrapping around Dimitri’s broad frame now. He cradles Dimitri’s face between both of his hands as he kisses him slowly and deliberately, Dimitri returning the kiss with like. It’s not like they haven’t gone further than this before and they’re certainly going to tonight. He’s been looking forward to seeing whether Dimitri will follow through on the promises he’d murmured into Felix’s ear the last time they fucked. Dimitri is surprisingly good at saying the filthiest things when they are in the moment mixed in with the softest, gentlest words that would usually turn his face bright red and make him want to hide it. And Felix loves it. 

But right now, he’s precisely where he wants to be: in Dimitri’s lap and kissing him. And he’ll fucking deny that it’s his new favorite place to be if anyone else asks. 

One of Dimitri’s hands trails up Felix’s back until it reaches his hair and pulls the tie holding it back loose so it spills down around his shoulders. It’s gotten longer since the war ended although not nearly as long as it was back at the Academy. It brushes just past his shoulders now and he likes how it feels when Dimitri weaves his fingers through it and tugs like he’s doing now. A sound bordering on a moan slips from Felix’s lips only to be mostly swallowed into the kiss but Dimitri must hear it or perhaps feel it because he does it again and it’s _not fair_ that Dimitri can make him feel like this so easily. 

Kissing isn’t a battle that needs to be won but that doesn’t stop Felix from rolling his hips down to make it harder for Dimitri to keep his composure. And it also doesn’t stop him from shifting his hands back to tangle in Dimitri’s hair. It’s more well kept than it had been during the war but it’s still long enough for this. He gets the leather strap of Dimitri’s eyepatch caught up in his grasp along with strands of blond hair, moving it a little, but he thinks nothing of it until Dimitri pulls away abruptly. 

“I… ahhh… a moment please, Felix,” Dimitri says, turning his face away.

It’s another few seconds before Felix gets the hint to drop his hands down to his sides and then resettles them on Dimitri’s abdomen. “What’s wrong?”

Dimitri shakes his head. “Nothing, I just need to…” His hands leave Felix and come up to tug at his eyepatch and its strap. “This got knocked askew and I wanted to fix it.”

“Just take it off then,” Felix says, trying to be patient and failing. 

His entire body tenses even though his voice remains steady. “I don’t think that would be a good idea.”

“Why not? It’s just us here.” The moment the words are out of his mouth, it occurs to Felix that he has never seen Dimitri without his eyepatch. Not during the war and not even once in the two months or so they’ve been involved like this. Which… now that he thinks about it…. that’s odd. Especially since he’s woken up curled up beside Dimitri more than a few times now. At some point, it seems likely that he would have removed it to sleep. But he hasn’t. Not while Felix has been there. 

Eyepatch restored to its usual place, Dimitri turns back to face him but doesn’t look at him. “It is an unseemly sight.”

“So?”

“I would not wish to make anyone look at it,” Dimitri says as he lays his hands on Felix’s biceps, slowly moving them up and down in what is probably supposed to be a soothing gesture. 

“We both have more than our share of scars,” Felix says. “You spent an hour kissing every one you could find on me two weeks ago.”

He shakes his head. “It’s different.”

Felix asks, “How?” 

Dimitri makes no response except to take a deep breath and finally meet his eyes again. “Might we talk of other things, Felix? Or perhaps not talk at all?”

Felix hates talking. But this feels important so he pushes. “Why don’t you want me to see?”

He’s quiet for so long that Felix almost thinks that Dimitri means to not reply but then finally, he says, “Because it is a reminder of what was taken from me and when I was hardly a person at all. And I would not have you look at me and think of me as such again if I can help it.”

“Wait.” Felix blinks once. And then blinks again. He can admit that he’s often not the smartest person in the room but he’s fairly certain he’s figured out what Dimitri is really saying. “Do you seriously think I’ll stop loving you if I see whatever scar is beneath this?” Gently, he run a thumb along Dimitri’s cheekbone beneath the eyepatch.

It’s only when Dimitri softly whispers, “Felix…” after a few long seconds that he realizes what he said.

“Uhm,” Felix says. Because he’s never said it before and neither has Dimitri. Love. He loves Dimitri. And now that he’s said it, it seems the most obvious thing in the world. 

“You… love me?” Dimitri has a look of wonder in his visible eye and the tone of his voice matches. 

Felix scowls. “Do you think I’d say it if I didn’t?”

“No! No, of course not!” Dimitri says, the words tumbling from his lips. “I just… I just always thought I’d be the one to say it first.”

He can’t really argue with that but he attempts to anyways. “Dimitri,” Felix says, trying to keep his tone as even as he can manage, which isn’t very. “I’ve loved you since before I even knew what the word really meant.”

“Even when—”

“Yeah, even then but you,” he jabs a finger at Dimitri’s broad chest, “are avoiding the point.” Dimitri arches his eyebrows inquisitively and so Felix leans forward and kisses him again. Dimitri is all too eager to return the kiss, hands drifting everywhere until they settle on his hips. Because he always has to push, Felix brings his hand back up to Dimitri’s face. “Don’t distract me.”

Dimitri makes a breathy snort of amusement. “Felix, you _are_ the one who just kissed me.” 

Jutting out his chin, Felix says again, “You’re avoiding the point which _is_ that I love you--” it’s easier to say the third time, “--and I don’t care how your scars look. I care that they mean you _survived_.” 

Some emotion that Felix can’t quite identify flickers through Dimitri’s eye. “Felix…” He breaks eye contact as he takes a deep breath and then lets it out again. He does it a second time before looking up again and softly saying, “It can be… uncomfortable at times. Especially when wearing it to sleep.”

He doesn’t know what to say. He knows what he _wants_ to say but he doesn’t know how to say it in a way that won’t sound stupid or like he’s trying to push Dimitri into doing something that he’s not comfortable with just to try and make _Felix_ feel better. So he just curls his hand around a fistful of the king’s shirt and stares at the v of visible skin of his chest. Maybe he should just kiss it and then kiss it some more and then leave behind these soft, gentle kisses and awkward, emotional kisses and rip that stupid shirt off of him and drag him to bed. That would be easier. They’d both like it.

But he doesn’t do it.

Instead they just sit there and Felix definitely doesn’t think about how he shouldn’t have said anything. And he also definitely doesn’t think about how Dimitri hasn’t said it back yet. 

This is awkward now. He hates it. 

Even Dimitri clearly feels awkward. “Perhaps we should retire for bed,” Dimitri says.

Before he can overthink it, Felix leans forward and presses his lips softly to the eyepatch, retreating almost just as quickly. Somewhat reluctantly, he releases his grip on the shirt and slides off Dimitri’s lap back to his feet. “It’s been a long day,” he says, turning away and trying to remember where the hell his boots ended up. 

“You don’t have to go.”

“We’ve got that meeting in the morning with Petra’s ambassador. It’s too bad she didn’t come herself.” And he actually means that. He likes the future queen of Brigid and not just because she’s one of the few people who can give him a proper challenge with a sword. 

“Felix.”

He doesn’t look up from his search.

“ _Felix_.” This time, it’s firm and commanding enough that he finds his head whipping around to look at Dimitri before he can even really process the words and then he’s staring, mouth half open. Dimitri’s on his feet now too, hands down by his sides and his eyepatch dangling from one of them. Immediately, Felix’s eyes fixate upon it, partially because he doesn’t know if he should look up from it. Dimitri clears his throat and seems more unsure than he’s been all night. “You do not have to leave. Unless you wish to, I mean.” 

Shaking his head, Felix closes the distance between them again with three slow steps. There’s no getting around it now and so finally, he brings his gaze up to meet Dimitri’s eye and where his other brilliant, blue eye once had been. He was right: it’s not a pretty sight. Judging by the looks of it, the initial injury had gotten infected at some point and healed poorly. But it’s ultimately just another scar. 

Slowly, as if he’s trying not to spook a horse, he raises a hand towards Dimitri’s face but hovers there, waiting. It’s Dimitri who dips his head into Felix’s touch, letting him caress his cheek. Just as carefully, Felix raises up to his toes and presses his lips to his. This kiss is careful and hesitant, both like the ones from before and yet completely different. It only deepens once Dimitri wraps his arms around Felix and pulls him flush against him. They fit together and it feels right. Felix flushes just at the thought even though no one can hear it and so he presses himself closer and tries to lose himself in the kiss. 

He’s not entirely sure how they ended up on the sofa again with Dimitri’s back against the plush cushions and Felix on top of him but it makes it easier to look him in the eye when their lips part again. It also makes it easier when he decides to press a fleeting kiss to the scar before retreating again, an apology on the tip of his tongue in case it’s necessary. 

It doesn’t seem like it will be though. Dimitri licks his lips. “It…. it truly doesn’t bother you?” 

Shaking his head, Felix says, “It’s a scar. We both have them.” 

“Yes, but…” He swallows whatever argument he’d planned to make and instead gently tucks Felix’s hair back behind his ear. “What you said earlier…” 

He’s said a lot of things tonight but Felix is fairly sure he knows which one he’s talking about and so his entire body tenses up. 

“I love you too,” Dimitri says with a smile so soft that it makes Felix want to squirm. Only Dimitri’s arm around him stops him from turning away to hide. 

“Great,” Felix says gruffly, “glad we’ve settled that.” 

Dimitri keeps going because _of course_ he does. “I’ve loved you for years too. I just haven’t said it before now because--”

“Ugh. Dimitri, _please_.”

He laughs and the mere sound makes the tension Felix had still been carrying over everything just melt away. Dimitri leans up to kiss him again and it’s almost like they’re right back where they started earlier that evening. Except they’re not and it’s better this way. 

But Felix’s favorite place in the world is still right here. 


End file.
